The roles of metabolism, immune processes, DNA repair, and other factors related to susceptibility to transplacental carcinogenesis in rodents and primates are investigated, with emphasis on nitrosamine and aromatic hydrocarbon carcinogens and utilizing both whole animal and in vitro culture techniques.